Mating Season
by Unshadowed Heart
Summary: It's Unicorn's mating season, and England ends up having some fun with his magical friends. Unicorn/England crack RP between BeatricetheGolden and myself


**Shadow: **Well, uh... I have no explanation. RP I did with the wonderful BeatricetheGolden, and that is all I have to say. If you don't like this shit, then just don't read it. You have all been warned.

**Warnings for:** England getting fucked by his unicorn, hook, flying mint bunny. You know, all the good stuff. Have fun, and don't flame us if you don't like what you read, you have a little x up at the top of the screen you can press at any time if you don't like it.

* * *

><p>England had just sat down outside in his nice fenced off garden, sipping a cup of tea as he opened up his book. It was such a beautiful day outside and he was all alone. Even his magical friends seemed to be somewhere else, yes, a day to truly relax.<p>

The unicorn looked around the corner from the flowers it was munching on peacefully, seeing England sitting down on the bench in his garden. The unicorn decided it wanted some attention and trotted up to him, snorting and nudging his back with its nose.

Hearing someone walking up England looked up from his book. "Oh hello unicorn, I didn't see you earlier." England said, setting his tea down on the table. So much for alone time, oh well. Getting up he walked over and patted the unicorn on the head.

The unicorn snorted again and butted England's chest with its nose slightly, circling around him and nudging its horn against his behind with a quiet whinny.

England jumped a bit, rubbing his ass. "Ahh, hey now, no touchy," England laughed, turning himself around. "Play nice unicorn or no apples for you later."

The unicorn snorted once more, shaking its mane and rubbing its horn against England side. Its tail batted violently as it did so, pushing its head against him.

"Something wrong unicorn?" England asked, finding that his friend was acting a bit odd. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he had no idea what his friend needed especially since he couldn't talk.

The unicorn snorted, nudging England towards the bench again, then biting slightly at the back of his pants.

"W-Woah..." England nervously said, falling forward onto the bench. Sheesh his unicorn was acting like it wanted to...oh god. "U-Unicorn are you...are you in...heat?"

The unicorn whinnied and reared up, putting its front hooves up onto the bench, which creaked slightly under the weight as the unicorn pressed it's large arousal up against England's behind.

England screamed, quickly scrambling away. Oh god he was a gentleman and gentlemen didn't fuck their magical friends...then again...unicorn's cock was pretty big... No no, bad thoughts England told himself, shaking his head. He didn't want it, of course he didn't want it.

Unicorn snorted and got off the bench, leaning down and rubbing its horn against England's side again, whinnying quietly, tossing its mane once more, like it brought him pleasure. He puffed and bit at the back of England's pants once more, pulling so hard a ripping sound was heard.

It was then Hook appeared, coming out of the bushes after a nap. "I keep hearing unicorn make noises what's going o-" he cut himself off at the sight before him.

"Oh god Hook help me, unicorn is in heat." England said, covering himself up with his hands.

Unicorn whinnied and clomped its hoof, tossing its head almost in annoyance, nosing England's crotch curiously.

Hook laughed and patted unicorn on the nose. "Ahh I see, well, give him what he wants England."

"Are you bloody crazy?" England shouted. "He'll rip me in two." Wait, was that all he was concerned about?

"Oh don't worry." Hook laughed. "If you want flying mint bunny and I can prepare ya. Unicorn won't stop this until he gets satisfied."

Flying mint bunny trilled and flew out from behind hook, moving up to nuzzle England as the unicorn whinnied and tromped its hooves, pawing at England's leg slightly before leaning down and rubbing its horn against his side once more.

"Wh-What? Prepare me? N-No...no we shouldn't do this." England said, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon England. You think we don't watch you masturbate?" Hook laughed, knowing all about England's fantasies.

"C'mon, England, it'll be fun!" Mint bunny trilled, kissing England's cheek and flitting down to sit in his lap. Unicorn whinnied once more, sounding annoyed as it reared slightly and stomped at the ground.

"Woah there unicorn, you'll tear England right in two if you just go right in." Hook said. "Just be patient okay."

"M-Mint bunny, y-you too?" England asked, blush deepening as he fell back down, hating to admit that mint bunny's fur was feeling a little good against his cock.

Unicorn snuffled and tossed his mane, but settled down a little, though he was still restless.

"Of course, England~ We can make you feel good!" Mint bunny trilled once more, leaning against England's shaft and rubbing his fur against England's flesh. "Unicorn obviously wants you!"

England shuddered, biting down on his lip. "B-But...i-it's so ungentlemanly." he whimpered, closing his eyes.

Hook held in his laughter, kneeling down and pressing his lips to England's. "And yet you want it don't you?"

Mint bunny planted a kiss on the tip of England's cock, then floating up to nuzzle his cheek. "It's unicorn's mating season, England~ If he doesn't mate now he'll be in a bad mood for weeks!"

Unicorn huffed and leaned down to snuffle over England's lap, long, flat tongue dipping out to give his member a long lick.

Before England could even say anything he let out a long moan. "O-Oh god unicorn..."

"See England, just lie back and let us take care of ya." Hook said, lightly dragging his hook against England's chest, ripping his shirt in two.

Mint bunny flew up to unicorn to whisper a few words into his ear, which made unicorn back off a bit, snorting and going to trot around the garden until he was called back. "There we go~ Unicorn is waiting for us! Roll over, England, we can make you feel good!"

"R-Roll over? Onto my hands and knees?" England asked, stuttering a bit.

Hook nodded, making a turning motion with his hook hand. "Yep, don't worry mint bunny and I will make you feel amazing."

England was still unsure, but then again if he didn't do this unicorn wouldn't calm down. Yes, this was all a favor for a friend, that's what he had to keep telling himself because there was no way a gentleman would enjoy such things otherwise.

Mint bunny trilled softly and perched on the small of England's back, patting his behind gently with one paw. "Just relax, England~!"

Unicorn snorted from where it was standing a little ways off before trotted up closer and nudging hook forward slightly, as if prodding him to hurry up.

"I'm on it I'm on it," Hook said. "Damn, need some lube..." he muttered, using his good hands to spread England's ass.

England blushed even harder. "I'm trying bunny but it's hard." he said, resting his head in his arms.

Mint bunny took flight and glided over until he was right in front of England's face. "England, since we're doing this for you, you should help us, too!" He leaned back slightly in his flight, so his lower body stuck out a bit more. Unicorn whinnied as if in agreement, circling around them once, impatient.

Deciding spit was better than nothing Hook sucked on a few fingers, getting them all wet before placing one at England's entrance and pressing in.

"Oh...aahhh..." England gasped, looking down at flying mint bunny's small cock. Nodding in agreement he leaned his head forward and licked at it.

Mint bunny trilled quietly, paws pressing against England's cheek bones to hold on as his cock rapidly hardened, bringing out high pitched purrs and mewls from him.

Unicorn tossed its head, snorted and stomping the ground with one hoof, as if annoyed it wasn't getting any attention.

"Calm down unicorn, go eat some grass while we do this." Hook said, nudging in a second finger. "Heh, kinda loose back here England, been busy?" he asked, of course knowing that the other did just have a visit from France the other day.

"Sh-Shut up," England snapped before going back to suck on bunny's cock, able to fit the whole thing in his mouth.

"Mm~ But Unicorn is big! You should put your whole fist in, Hook!" Mint bunny trilled between its purring, wiggling slightly under England's mouth. Unicorn just huffed and circled around them again before starting to pace.

England shook his head no, oh god an entire fist?

"Maybe..." Hook said, now having three fingers inside England, starting to thrust them. "But even if unicorn's big I think it'll be fine, England here isn't all that tight." Oh yes, he knew all about England's little sexcapades.

Mint bunny trilled and giggled, before pulling back and flitting around to instead move under England, pawing slightly as his hardened cock. "England~ You're all hot down here!" He wrapped his small mouth around just the head, purring quietly as Unicorn came up close to England, leaning down and snuffling over him, rubbing his horn against England's shoulder.

"Ahh...m-mint bunny..." England moaned, biting down on his lips as he felt Hook manage to get all five fingers inside him.

Hook could feel himself getting hard and couldn't wait anymore, opening up his fingers a few times, Hook removed his hand and undid his pants, pulling out his hard cock.

Unicorn whinnied quietly, shaking his mane and rubbing his horn harder against England's shoulder with an annoyed snort.

Mint bunny trilled and abandoned England's cock to fly up to Unicorn, then turned to England. "England~ He wants you to rub his horn!"

"R-Rub his horn? Like...the thing on his head, right?" England asked, looking up at the two.

Hook would have answered but he wasn't too sure either. Instead he rubbed some spit on his cock and shoved it all inside of England, groaning out as he did.

"Oh...bloody hell..." England moaned, falling forward onto his elbows.

Mint bunny nodded and flitted down to return his attention to England's cock, licking and sucking at the tip. He could fit more in his mouth, but he was satisfied with just the head for now.

Unicorn snorted and looked up, whinnying loudly as he saw Hook fucking England. He moved over and butted Hook roughly with a snort, shaking his mane.

"Wait your bloody turn." Hook said, pushing unicorn out of the way as he started thrusting. Unicorn wouldn't have to wait too long though, it had been ages since he'd had sex and he knew it wouldn't be long until he finished up.

"OH god...b-bunny, take more in." England moaned, ashamed of all his moans.

Unicorn snorted but moved back over to England's other end and nudged him gently, rubbing his horn against his shoulder once more with a quiet neigh.

Mint Bunny trilled and leaned in closer, taking in nearly half of England's cock easily.

England moaned, reaching a hand up and wrapping it around unicorn's horn, stroking it like one would a cock.

Hook groaned, thrusting a few more times before coming inside the other. Oh how embarrassing, he came so fast..."Damn, gotta do this more often." he grunted, pulling out of the other.

Unicorn snorted and puffled, stomping at the ground as England stroked his horn, obviously happy with the attention it was finally getting.

Mint bunny pulled off again and flitted up to Unicorn, whispering a few words in his ear, then moving back to sit on England's shoulder with a happy trill, while Unicorn pulled his head up and moved to stand closer to England, his lower half in the Brit's face.

England groaned, looking up at unicorn. "Y-You want me to...to suck...that?" he asked, turning his head to the side.

Hook tucked himself back in his pants. "While you're doing that I'm gonna find some lube." he said, running off to the kitchen.

Mint bunny trilled and pushed England's head back to look at Unicorn's large arousal. "It'll make it easier, England!" That said, Mint bunny flew back behind England and pressed his paw against his entrance, slipping it inside easily. "England is really loose~"

Unicorn turned down to lick England's hair with his long, flat tongue before, nudging his loins closer with a huff.

England shuddered, opening his mouth and taking the tip in. Oh god this was basically bestiality, he shouldn't want this.

Hook meanwhile was rummaging around the kitchen, finally finding a bottle of cooking oil. "This'll hafta do." he muttered to himself.

Unicorn tossed his mane, whinnying loudly and bucking into England's mouth. It was safe to say he was nearly a foot and a half long, so getting that inside of England would be a bit of a stretch.

Mint bunny pulled his paw out, then leaned in and licked at England's fluttering hole, laving him with saliva and cleaning most of the cum away from the outside.

England moaned around unicorn's cock, bunny's tongue was so smooth, it felt so good around his entrance.

Hook returned then holding a bottle of oil. "Okay unicorn, get out of England's mouth and we can lube ya up." he said, unscrewing the bottle.

Unicorn didn't seem happy but stepped away and moved over so he was behind England now, clomping at the ground impatiently. He nudged England towards the bench slightly with a snort.

"Get up on the bench, England~!" Mint bunny told him, flying towards his shoulder and giving a slight push.

England did as he was told. Oh god unicorn was so big, hopefully he wouldn't tear or anything.

Hook quickly took the oil and spread it on unicorn's cock and around England's entrance. "Okay, think it should be good."

Unicorn shook slightly as the oil was applied, and reared up to put his hooves up on the bench beside England as he tried to align himself. It took him a moment, but, with Mint bunny's help, he was lined up and quickly shoved himself in.

England screamed out in pain, eyes opening up wide as he was pushed forward. "Oh bloody hell, god...dammit." he groaned, holding in tears as he gripped the bench harshly. "Oh god...so bloody big..."

Mint bunny trilled and flew underneath England to kiss his cock and spread his mouth over it again. He didn't want to see the other in pain.

Unicorn whinnied and snorted, taking a moment to gain balance and get comfortable before he started to thrust, using the bench as leverage, pushing further inside England, who was already taking more than half of him now.

England's feelings were a bit confused. On one hand bunny's mouth around his cock felt amazing but on the other unicorn's cock up his ass was painful. "S-Slow down unicorn. Oh bloody hell, s-slow down and let me adjust.."

Unicorn snorted but came to a stop, tossing his mane and batting his tail impatient. He'd finally gotten around to the mating part and he was being told to stop!

Mint bunny hummed and purred around England's member, taking in more to try and help him with the pain as he reached around with his paws, almost hugging the Brit's hard prick.

Hook noticed the pain England was in and sat down on the bench, running his hand through England's hair. "It'll be okay England, unicorn will be gentle."

England nodded, groaning as bunny's mouth took more of him in. "F-Fine, j-just take things slowly okay unicorn?" England said, knowing how much it sucked to be told to stop in the middle of penetration.

Unicorn neighed and snorted, starting to move, though much slower than before. The least he could do was make it pleasurable to his new mate. He leaned down and snuffled, rubbing his horn against England's back with a quiet whinny.

Mint bunny hummed and purred in turn, paws rubbing at the sides of England's shaft. He pulled off and licked, nosing England's hot flesh.

"Oh god..." England shuddered. He couldn't believe he was enjoying this. No proper gentleman such as himself should enjoy such a thing. Still, it did feel good and it wasn't like his magical friends could tell anyone about this.

Unicorn whinnied and snorted impatiently as it tapped its horn against England, as if trying to gain his attention as it sped up in its movements, getting deeper and thrusting harder.

Mint bunny trilled and gave England's cock one last lick before gliding up to occupy his shoulder. "England~ You should give hook some attention too!"

Hook shrugged, well, why not? Taking his cock back out he started stroking it, luckily it started getting hard again. He stood up and held it against England's lips, smiling down at the man.

England opened his mouth, taking the head of the cock in. Oh fuck he didn't care if it had just been in his ass. The pleasure he was in was too much, unicorn pounding onto his prostate, now if only flying mint bunny would move back to his cock.

Mint bunny trilled, happy with the ways things were turning out and flitted back down underneath England, going right back to awkwardly hugging and sucking at England's cock.

Unicorn sped up, all of his cock inside of England now, which considering he hadn't ruptured anything was surprising. He wasn't so much in rhythm now as just rutting into the Brit.

England was just overwhelmed with pleasure and with one last moan he came, spilling cum all over flying mint bunny. Still, he continued to suck on Hook's cock, knowing it would be a little before he came.

Unicorn winnied again, tossing its mane as England tightened up considerably, though he was still a while off before he would cum, eagerly thrusting into England's abused asshole.

Flying Mint bunny trilled and wiped its face before reaching down to pet himself, licking up remnants of England's cum.

"S-Sorry...I-I came so soon." England muttered, lifting himself off of Hook's cock before going to deep throat the man.

"It's alright," Hook said, knowing that the other had held out for quite awhile anyways. Plus he'd probably get hard again with unicorn still pounding into him.

Unicorn snuffled and leaned down to lick the back of England's head, since he couldn't do much else. He neighed quietly and rubbed his hold against England's shoulder once more.

Mint bunny flitted up to rest on Unicorn's head, easily hugging his horn and rubbing it gently with a trill.

England couldn't believe he was getting hard again, unicorn managing to hit his prostate with most of his thrusts. He continued to deep throat Hook, bringing a hand up to stroke at the man's sac.

Unicorn brayed softly, tossing his mane as his horn was rubbed, hoof clopping at the bench loudly as his thrusts sped up even faster and harder, going as deep as he could.

"F-Flying mint bunny, g-go back to my cock." England gasped, quickly going back to sucking Hook's dick. Hook though was nearing orgasm and a few more bobs of England's head brought him over the edge, spilling his cum into England's mouth and down his throat.

Mint bunny trilled again and nodded, flying back down to suck on England's cock as it reached down to rub its own, humming around the Brit's flesh and sucking softly.

Unicorn gave a loud whinny and tossed its head back, thrusting in one last time before filling England up to the brim, cum leaking out around his dick.

England fell forward onto the bench. Oh god it felt like an enema almost, being completely filled up. "Oh god...oh god..." again he came, feeling so ashamed for doing it so soon after his last orgasm.

Unicorn snuffled quietly and made itself comfortable, staying inside England for the moment to keep his cum in until the very last second. He leaned forward and licked the back of England's head with a quiet neigh.

"P-Pull out..." England groaned, burying his face in his arms. As much as he had enjoyed all that he really hoped it was all over. His ass was sore and he could only hope he hadn't torn during all that.

Unicorn snorted indignantly but pulled out and hopped down, then trotting off to lay down in the flowers for a quick snooze, now that he had fulfilled his quota of mating for the year.

Flying mint bunny flew up to perch on England's shoulder, kissing him on the cheek. "Did you like that, England~? We should do it every year!"

"Uhh...s-sure..." England sighed, collasping down on the grass and quickly falling asleep.

Hook chuckled, taking off his pirate coat and draping it over England, heading back into the house with flying mint bunny.

Meanwhile, America had been frantically calling England's cell phone, running around his yard being chased by a certain fatticorn. "Dammit England, dammit this fucking thing is chasing me with it's huge cock answer your phone!" he screamed, leaving yet another voicemail.

The fatticorn just brayed happily as it chased its owner around the yard, though it was panting heavily and rather slow to begin with. It whinnied, more than eager to chase down its selected mate if that was what it took.


End file.
